housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
N-ple Date
' ''n-ple Date'' is the 23rd arc in Housepets!. It marked the introduction of Tarot as a main character in the comic. It also launched the relationships of Grape with Maxwell, as well as Peanut with Tarot. Characters * Grape * Peanut * Maxwell * Fiddler and Keys * Mr. Bigglesworth (two of them) * Sasha * Fido * Bino (flashback) * Jasper * Jasper's girlfriend * Jinx * Pridelands characters * Tarot * A cat waitress at Heathcliff's Story At the end of their trip to Uncle Reuben's farm, Peanut is heartbroken after overhearing Grape making a date with Max. He has difficulty expressing his true feelings for Grape, and says he's scared they won't be friends anymore. Grape reassures him that nobody can come between them as friends. She is dumbfounded when Peanut hugs her ecstatically. Grape permits Peanut to help her get ready for her date. The madeover Grape has a nicer collar, but as for appearance, all he did was comb out her eyebrows, which does make her look more feminine. When Max arrives, with a dress collar added to his normal collar, he is impressed. He makes no promises to Peanut on how late they'll be. While Max takes Grape off to their first stop (to visit Bino, who is still injured in the hospital from the events in the previous arc), Peanut watches them go wistfully. That night, Max and Grape arrive at Heathcliff's, an outdoor "restaurant" themed particularly for cats, for dinner. Max suggests an impromptu double date if Grape wants to feel more comfortable. After briefly considering Fiddler and Keys, they go with two of the Mr. Bigglesworth cats. That turns awkward when the Bigglesworth cats get confused as to their genders. Eventually, Grape sees Fido and Sasha dining together. Fido is startled, and doesn't know Grape knows of his secret relationship with Sabrina. Sasha was originally on a date with Bino, but that didn't go anywhere with him in traction. She told Bino flat out she was going to go make out with Fido. She proceeds to put the moves on the suddenly frightened male. The date is quickly going south for Grape and Max. Grape isn't sure she and Max could work out a normal relationship without a bunch of drama, or a love triangle of some sort. Cut to Peanut watching All Dogs Go to Heaven. Grape is about to cut the date short, until Max pulls out his trump card: tickets to Hunters of the Pridelands. It then shows them snuggling in a movie theater as they watch the film, showing they had hit it off. Grape finally returns home to find Peanut watching a Don Bluth marathon. She apologizes to Peanut for being so late, but Peanut says it's okay because he wasn't alone. Just then, a strange female Pomeranian named Tarot, arrives from the kitchen with freshly-popped popcorn. Tarot says she foresaw Peanut "in his hour of need", and came to keep him company. She gets glowing green eyes as she talks about spirits, and a future that is frightening and weird. Grape takes Peanut into a closet, and tells him that Tarot is not normal. At first, Peanut scoffs at Grape's concern. Then he sees Tarot calling upon "the spirits" to try to find the TV remote. He brushes it off as a "quirk". Tarot came to Peanut because Grape went with Max, and says she will remain with Peanut unless Grape admits feelings for him. Grape prepares to kick Tarot out, but Max is at the door instead, saying he was locked out by Jeff, and asking to stay with them for the night. The arc ends with Max, Grape, Peanut and Tarot in a cuddle pile at the foot of the couch, watching The Secret of NIMH. Events *Tarot is introduced, as well as her powers. *First introduction to Heathcliff's. *Max and Grape as well as Peanut and Tarot both officially become couples. Trivia *Though appearing in one comic in so far the entire run of Housepets!, the cat waitress working at Heathcliff's is a popular character in the ''Housepets! ''fanbase, used in multiple fanfictions under the name "Allegra" coined by Housepets Forumite "ChristopherJackal'". *The tissue brand ''Tish, You! is a reference to Homestar Runner. Category:Comics Category:Story Arcs Category:2009 Category:Romance